Praying
by The1upguy
Summary: Another one of my infamous song stories, and this one is Kesha's new hit with the same title. Hope you enjoy.


**My brother gave me my man card back only a week ago, but then he saw this and took it away again, but I really like this song**

* * *

 **Praying**

More than a decade had past since Malefor's defeat, and everything was right in the world.

Spyro and Cynder married for nearly the same amount of time, now sleep quietly in their chamber within the palace, a small purple and black egg to their right, resting in a nest of straw.

And between them, a young daughter of the same color, who's birth eight years earlier ended any hostility remaining towards the dark dragoness, seeing the beauty she held inside this whole time.

It was the Dark Master, not the Terror of the Sky, who claimed the lives of so many, as she was under his direct control.

Cynder was not that dragon.

In fact, many Avalarians felt different about her, realizing she never had a chance. And even having a childhood that forced her to believe in evil, the Shadow dragoness still knew right from wrong. Though she had no way to enforce her beliefs.

But everything is different now, and Cynder knows this, as she sleeps peacefully with her family.

 _I'm coming for you_

The voice disturbs the young mother, who can tell who calls for her, immediately

 _Malefor?_

In a haze, Cynder suddenly finds herself laying before the massive purple dragon that enslaved her, calling to soul from the other side.

 _You are mine, Cynder, not his_ he continues, pointing to the purple dragon still sleeping to her left.

"Spyro!" she yelps with fear, hoping to wake her husband for support, but her words don't reach his ears.

The dark dragoness becomes frightened, as the shackles bonded to her legs, neck and tail begin controlling her movements again. Cynder stands up beside her love, stepping forward to the apparition of the Dark Master, who now grins approvingly.

"You will do as I say, slave."

The dark dragoness feels her heart begin to pound, as Malefor's voice strengthens, tightening the grasp he has on her, pulling her closer to him.

However, her fear turns primal, believing she in not just losing herself, but her children.

Cynder's paws hold firm, though the force against her remains strong and constant.

"You don't control me anymore." she whispers, angering Malefor, as he can no longer make this dragon move at his whim.

Cynder looks up at him, a small grin filling her face.

"I have found what drives me..." she says, turning her head against Malefor's will, and drawing more strength from her family.

Something she begged for while in hell.

"...and I thank God everyday for it."

Cynder returns her striking green eyes to the Dark Master, and that is when she sees his fear.

" **Well, you almost had me fooled, cause you told me that I was nothing without you."** the black dragon remarks smugly, feeling less and less restriction in her movements now, and stepping closer to the large dragon without fear.

" **After everything you've done"** Cynder reaches up and grasps Malefor's chin horn, pulling him down to her level. Her power, now suddenly more than he can handle. **"I can thank you for how strong I have become."**

The black dragoness recalling all the pain he made her endure, shows the evil Dark Master this no longer influences her judgment, as she does not become violent. Instead, she speaks from her heart, almost singing to him about her ability to rise above the darkness.

" **'Cause you brought the flames and you put me through hell, I had to learn how to fight for myself. And we both know all the truths I could tell, So I'll just say this... I wish you farewell."**

Cynder turns away, but something inside makes her stop, and she faces Malefor once again. She can see his soul is in extreme pain, and for a moment, feels sorry for him.

" **I hope you're somewhere praying,"** she says softly, grasping his paw and hold it gently with her own.

" **...praying."**

She knows he is still a dragon who lost his way long ago, believing he can find a new path in the afterlife.

" **I hope your soul is changing,"** Her paw rises up to his chin again, but this time, Cynder strokes him down the length of his muzzle.

" **changing."**

She gently pulls him down again, placing the top of her head against the tip of his nose

" **I hope you find your peace...fall upon your knees, and start praying."**

Malefor pushes her away

"I am not the one who's ashamed of what I am!" he barks, knowing the pain she endured from the countless victims of her past, seeing her tormented soul from the other side. But this only strengthens her resolve, as Cynder did everything in her power to change the minds of the people, and she did.

" **I'm proud of who I am."** she smiles, looking into the Dark Master's eyes, and showing that her past is what it is, a thing of the past

" **There are no more monsters here, so I can breathe again."**

Cynder recalls the moment she was given the choice between Malefor and Spyro, breaking his hold on her with the power of love.

" **And you said that I was done..."** the black dragoness looks to her family, and then the egg she birthed only a week earlier.

" **Well, you were wrong again, the best is yet to come!"**

Cynder again turns to Malefor with anger in her eyes.

" **'Cause I can make it on my own..."** she replies to his countless taunts as a child, when she was terrified and did as told, hoping not to be beaten. **"I don't need you...I found a strength I've never known."**

The black dragoness then recalls the first days after the war, when she was not as welcomed as Spyro

" **I've been thrown out, I've been burned..."**

A smile fills her face, knowing now, this in not the case. She has the ability to wipe out all the memories of her past, as the future is all this dragoness cares about.

" **When I'm finished here, they won't even know your name."**

Malefor's expression becomes hopeless and his strength withers, knowing he has lost again, putting a wider smile on Cynder's face. She takes this moment to put her paw on his throat, and sings once more of how she beat him.

" **You brought the flames and you put me through hell...I had to learn how to fight for myself. And we both know all the truths I could tell, so I'll just say this...I wish you farewell."**

Cynder softens again, hoping this second defeat will inspire him

" **I hope you're somewhere praying,"** she says, and his eyes rise to hers.

" **praying."**

A tear gathers in Malefor's eyes, hearing how she speaks to him with kindness and caring, even after the hell he put her through

" **I hope your soul is changing,"** once more Cynder's paw is against Malefor's cheek, this time to brush away his tear.

" **changing."**

She takes a deep breath, then looks into his lost eyes

" **I hope you find your peace. Just fall upon your knees, praying."**

The large purple dragon feels no real relief, knowing he has no voice to give, but Cydner proves he has hope, as she confesses the reason he has not been sent to hell yet.

" **Sometimes, I pray for you at night...hoping someday, maybe you'll see the light..."**

He suddenly realizes the reason he is here, as Cynder has been the one speaking for him, allowing the purple dragon to remain in limbo. It is the only way he would get a chance to redeem his soul, but he didn't know how, until now

" **...some say, in life, you're gonna get what you give, but some things, only God can forgive."**

Spyro suddenly wakes as his wife's joy and pride scream to his soul, but yet seeing the Dark Master in his home, the powerful purple dragon freaks out. However, experiencing the dream his beloved is having, Spyro cannot budge a muscle, for he is still sleeping.

Frozen to the ground, helpless to stop what may, the purple dragon remains motionless. He becomes terrified, as Cynder reaches up with her muzzle and kisses Malefor's cheek, thinking he has control of her again.

But as soon as she does this, the Dark Master fades from view.

Both dragons suddenly wake up beside each other, one sweating, and the other as calm as she's ever been.

"Did that just happen, Cynder?" he asks with pure shock, though before his darling wife can comfort him, another voice does.

"Daddy?"

His daughter takes command of Spyro's feelings, and quickly he draws a wing over his baby girl, making sure she is comforted

"It's nothing Ember...go back to sleep, sweetheart."

The small whelp needs no other encouragement, and is out again in seconds. But Spyro still focuses on his wife, wondering what the hell happened.

"It's nothing, sweetie..." she says, drawing her wing over Spyro, as he did to comfort their daughter. "...just a lost soul, looking for a way home."

Cynder turns to the heavens, and closes her eyes like she would as a little girl, then speaks to her ancestors.

 _ **I hope you're somewhere praying, praying  
I hope your soul is changing, changing  
I hope you find your peace  
Falling on your knees, praying.**_

After her little prayer for Malefor, Cynder rests her head beside her husband. She slides a paw under his wing, caressing the young dragoness he protects, and falls back to sleep.

* * *

 **A review if you liked it, or didn't**


End file.
